Fairy Cafe, With a Touch of Pink and Blonde
by DiAnna44
Summary: Lucy's a waitress at Fairy Cafe, but her life changes when she meets a certain pink-haired male, and a blonde-haired guy. However, her feelings are still a little new, & she's somewhat in denial, but when the two both fall fast for her, who will Lucy pick? 0.0 Romantic & plain hilarity, with a few fangirl moments :D StiCy & NaLu. MIGHT change to mature-depends on readers and story.
1. Pink & Blonde Meet Blonde

**1: Pink & Blonde Meet Blonde**

The pink-haired male walked into the café, and quickly took a place amongst the many customers. He looked around. It seemed to be an ordinary café, just like those ones you see in those movies. He smiled in spite of himself and in spite of his highly unsuccessful day. He had just been fired from his job due to cuts in wages, and so on and so on…the usual excuse.

He sighed, and waited for a waitress or waiter to come and serve him, which didn't look like it would be anytime soon. The small café was absolutely packed, so instead of trying to demand the attention of a waiter, he just sighed once again and put his head on the table, letting himself breathe in and out slowly.

It was a cold, winter-filled day, as the cold air whipped outside. That was mainly the reason Natsu had even come into the café in the first place.

Usually, he would have probably passed this place by over and over again. It just wasn't his kind of place, but he had decided to just step inside maybe for a cup of coffee or something. It's not as if he had been actually cold out there, due to his abnormal temperatures.

He closed his eyes to take in the peace of the chatter around him, and didn't notice himself drifting off into a world of dreams.

…

Natsu heard a voice, and he felt a small pinch on his shoulder. He jerked awake, surprised and found himself looking at an equally surprised blonde, who was in an apron holding a pitcher of tea. Her big brown eyes looked into his onyx eyes, trying to figure him out, it looked like. Finally she spoke and said,

"How long have you been here?"

Her voice startled Natsu, as if she was just waking him up from some long nap. He smiled ruefully and glanced down at his wrist, just to find no watch. He looked back up at the waitress and asked,

"Well, what time is it?"

She grinned slightly and tilted her head to the left. She turned to glance at the clock and turned back around.

"It's almost five in the afternoon," she said. He only nodded and responded with,

"Then, I think I've been here for about three hours." He put his right hand on the back of his neck and pressed down, trying to get rid of the aching feeling of sleep. He groaned loudly and stretched his arms, causing the waitress to jump back slightly. He grinned, amused and finally stood up and said,

"Well, I guess I should better leave."

She looked troubled as he started to get his few things together and asked,

"Did you ever get anyone to serve you? We were really busy earlier, but I don't recall anyone serving you…?" She trailed off, leaving the unspoken question in her voice. Natsu's eyebrows rose every so slightly, but he still said,

"Um…no. I didn't actually, but that might be because I fell asleep, so it's not a big deal and-"

"Oh no! Well, then I guess I should probably take your order now, huh?" The waitress only blushed and continued on,

"I'm still sorry about that, but what would you like to eat or drink… that is if you're staying or not." Her uncertain added words at the end of her statement/question amused Natsu, but he remained impassive and just sat down slowly, letting the woman know that he intended to stay. Her grin widened, and she took out a small notepad and a pencil.

He quickly told her his order, which turned out to be simply a cup of coffee. She just jotted the order quickly down, realized how simple it was, and then called behind her,

"Gray! Make a cup of coffee alright?" Natsu looked around, panicked that she might be disturbing other customers, but soon realized that he was the only customer there.

_No wonder she noticed me_, Natsu thought to himself, dryly.

"Sure thing Luce!" A male voice, Gray, yelled back.

Natsu just pursed his lips and remained silent, when the waitress just turned to face him again and say,

"It'll be ready in just a minute."

He only nodded, still keeping mute.

Lucy kept silent as well, until Gray finally called out that it was ready. She rushed off, relieved to escape the awkward silence that had just occurred. Natsu just pushed his body further down in the booth, and huffed softly as he looked outside.

It was snowing.

Beautiful white drops of cold fell from the sky, and Natsu witnessed every bit of it. He sure was solemn today. He sighed, as if he was defeated. It wasn't just his job that had just gone wrong today. There were so many other problems, but what could he do about them? They were in the past after all and-his thoughts got interrupted as the waitress returned and handed him a cup of coffee.

He only glanced at her as he took it, and took a sip, still looking outside. He was absorbed in the beauty of what he was seeing, so he didn't notice Lucy staring at him with curious eyes, but when he did he casually asked,

"What's wrong?"

A flicker of amusement passed over her face, as she said, dazed,

"Hmm….'what's wrong?'….now that's a question for us all, isn't it? Maybe I should be asking _you _that, Mr. Customer."

Her response surprised Natsu, so he could not but help smile and say,

"Keen observation, huh?"

She gave no response, but instead just continued to look at him, eyes wide with unspoken questions. Natsu's eyes, however, only looked up at the ceiling trying to come up with a valid response.

_What_ **_is_**_ wrong, Natsu? _

Natsu's sudden thought made him flinch. Lucy made no comment, but instead just stood there patiently waiting for any sort of response.

In the end, he said nothing and just continued to look at the now very interesting ceiling. Lucy sighed, disappointed, and bounded off, taking her pitcher of tea with her.

_Wonder why she is still carrying that, _he thought to himself wryly. He just shook his, amused at his sudden thought, and carried on with the process of looking outside.

He took a few more sips, and when he finished he tried to call the waitress over. She quickly noticed him and walked towards him still wearing that smile.

"Can I get the bill?"

"Sure thing," she said. He only nodded as she went off to get the check. When she returned he quickly and quietly paid and gave her a twenty as a tip.

She looked startled and tried to object, but Natsu only raised his hand and said,

"Look, your smile put me in a better mood today, so this is my thanks. So just take it, okay?" He plastered a smile on his face, and she just pursed her lips looking at him curiously, but eventually she took the money muttering,

"Well…I do need it for my rent…"

He nodded, pleased and started to take off, but just as he was about to leave the café, the waitress called out to him.

"Hey!"

He turned, surprised, but still made no sound. He tilted his head to the side with a questioning gaze. She blushed and looked down.

"So…come back again, okay?" She looked away, with that blush still spread out over her cheeks and Natsu smiled. A real smile too. She peeked a glance back up at him when he chuckled softly. Her big brown eyes were filled with a child-like nature, yet completely captivating. _It was strange…_Natsu thought to himself. Finally, he gave into the small grin that was trying to escape.

"Alright. Maybe I'll see you around again sometime," he said, and with that…he left.

Lucy smiled to herself pleased, but also a little disappointed that she never caught his name. Hmm…she looked down at the twenty-dollar bill in her hand and smiled secretly. She looked back up and out the door, at the disappearing figure of the strange pink-haired man.

She would like to seem him again, no doubt, even if she wasn't completely sure why…the sound of the bell of the door made her jump. It was a young man who looked to be a little over twenty, with cropped blonde hair.

Lucy immediately blushed. He was handsome. She looked back down at her hands and thought sourly, yet not disappointed,

_Why are so many handsome guys coming in today?_

She bounded up towards the man and said cheerfully,

"Hello, welcome to the Fairy Café. Is there a certain place you would like to sit?"

The young man only regarded her and nodded towards the same place that the pink-haired man had sat at not too earlier. Before she could even say anything more, he bounded over there and took a seat spreading out his arms over the booth top.

Lucy huffed, somewhat annoyed and handed him a menu while reciting the specials of the day. He barely even glanced at her, and only said a gruff,

"Thanks Fairy."

She frowned, but made no comment as she went to talk to the kitchen staff. It's not like this is the first time a rude customer has walked in, especially someone like him. No doubt he was a player and one of those guys who never actually settled down with a girl, but instead someone who lived on one-night stands. When she entered the kitchen, Gray, Cana, and Levy all looked up.

"What is it Luce?" Levy asked, seeming overly concerned. Lucy just gave a smile and responded with,

"Oh, nothing much, really. I just don't like rude customers, that's all."

The three of them remained silent and Lucy's smile widened as she asked sweetly,

"You sure you guys don't want to switch to being a waiter?"

They all shook their heads and Lucy sighed, already expecting that answer. Plus, she couldn't cook to save her life anyways so the whole suggestion was actually terrible.

"Hey Blondie! Would you take my order already?!" A voice yelled, breaking the silence of thought. Lucy spun around, irritated. It was that guy. Why was he yelling for her like some servant?! She rushed outside, but before she could attack him, she remembered that he was the customer and that she had to be "nice". So, she plastered as fake cheerful grin on her face and calmly said,

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Now, what would you like, _Sir_?"

The man smirked.

"_Well_, I know I want the bacon cheeseburger, _no_ mayo and… an order of fries. Also, I want a root beer to go with that. Do you think you can handle that Miss?" He asked. Lucy had to resist the urge to hit him, and just jotted the order down.

_Stupid smart-ass!_ Those were Lucy's thoughts as she stalked away from him. She told Gray the order and sat down behind the counter, annoyed.

She noticed that the blonde-haired guy was looking out the window as well, just like the earlier man.

Hmpf. She looked beyond the man and outside the window. It really _was_ a beautiful sight. She could watch it forever…even if she _was_ more of a beach girl. Yeah, she didn't really like the cold all that much. Lucy shivered, just at the thought of it.

"Order up!" Gray exclaimed, a couple minutes later. Already? Lucy got the order and took it over to the man. He just took it while smirking, with a look that said, 'this better be good'. Lucy hated those looks, which meant she would probably hate this guy.

Stupid players, and their stupid…hmm…_ways._

Lucy glanced back at the door, and found herself wishing that the earlier man would come back, but all she saw was snow. However, all she could _hear _was that man eating, which was positively _disgusting!_ She shuddered and tried to think of _anything_ else but this man's noises while eating, but finally she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you _please_ _shut up?!_" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and a look of pure horror came over her face. The guy stopped eating mid-way while clutching his burger in the air, right in front of his mouth. Amusement flickered over his face as he set down his burger and turned towards Lucy.

"What was that Miss Blondie?" He asked. She turned beet red, and tried to look away. _How embarrassing_, she thought, but the guy asked and she had to say _something_, right?

"Well, what I _meant_ to say was would you eat a little softer please?"

His lips quirked up and formed a smirk as he said,

"Oh…is that so?"

She remained silent and continued to look at him, still very red.

"Okay then," he finally said. Lucy let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and looked away from him, ignoring him as best as she could. He didn't say anything either, as he continued to eat, only a little softer this time.

Lucy sighed, and bit her nails as she watched the clock. She grabbed her pencil and started to mindlessly tap it, waiting and waiting until…

"Okay now, could _you _please "shut up" Miss Waitress?"

She reverted her attention to the man, who was now finished and was currently glaring at her. She looked down at her pencil and automatically let go.

"Oh…sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed. He only snorted and told her he was ready to go, and that he needed the check. She stood up, and went over to him.

After the whole bill business, the man stood up to leave, and Lucy turned around to continue to start at the clock. It's not like he gave her a ginormous tip, so it's not like she wants to stop him or anything, but instead of her stopping him…he stopped her.

"Hey Miss Waitress?" His voice was laced with amusement, as he started speaking again. She turned to face him and eyed him.

"Yes?" Lucy asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm Sting."

_What? Who cares?_ Lucy thought.

"Good to know," she mumbled. He tilted his head, even more amused.

"Well isn't it custom to tell me your name?"

"Lucy," she said, bored.

He nodded, smirking.

"Cool. I'll keep that in mind."

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"Well…I'll keep it in mind when I tell my friends who I last fucked."

And with a wave, he left, leaving Lucy seething in anger.

That…_jack-ass!_ Lucy exclaimed in her head.

She was pissed, and irritated now, due to that _one_ guy! It wasn't right!

First, she had a very nice man tip her graciously and then a jerk like him comes in and screws it all up! However, Lucy calmed down when she thought of the other man.

_Now why couldn't I get his name, instead?_

She turned, still a little upset and resumed her position behind the counter. She stared at the clock and counted down the seconds until the day was over still thinking of the two very different men she had just met.

…

**_HI! It's me, starting _****_another_****_ fanfiction even though I'm currently writing two ongoing stories, plus one I haven't published yet (I know…I'm bad…*pouts*) _**

**_Soooo…this story's going to have a little OOC, but actually in this chapter Natsu only acted like that because he was just having a bad day (poor Natsu) and Sting will be much "jerkier" next time! Well, please leave a review, and tell me who YOU'RE for! Nalu or Sticy? 0.0 Well, until next time!_**

**_And seriously- leave me a review…it makes me write faster. :D_**


	2. A Liked Arrival & A Hated One

**2: A Liked Arrival & A Hated One**

The alarm was loud and annoying, but that's what made it effective. Lucy jolted awake, almost hitting her head on the stupid shelf that she had requested be right above her bed. Oh how she regretted making that decision.

She groaned loudly and stepped out of her very comfortable bed in her small apartment. Lucy stood up and stretched her arms up in the air and started to get ready for work.

She took a quick shower, while humming to herself all the while, and after that, she put on her clothes. After grabbing her apron and purse, she headed out, sneaking by the landlady's constant snoring. She didn't want to wake her up _again, especially _after the _first _time. Lucy shivered from the unpleasant memories, but quickly bounded out and towards the café.

_I wonder who'll I meet today, _she thought to herself as a side thought.

_Hmm…who knows?_

….

When Lucy finally arrived at the café, she opened it up and put on her apron. She went over to the counter and set up everything, and sat down to wait for the others.

She started to work here as a side job for collage, but even in her third year of collage, she became attached to this place, that she even started to work in the summers. Right now it was winter break, but it's not like she had anywhere to go, so she always stayed behind and worked in her "other" home.

Lucy glanced down at her hands and twiddled with her fingers to pass some time. She didn't know what she was going to do after she finished collage, well she wanted to be an author, so she would probably focus on writing…but what about this café? Would she even have time to work here anymore? Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the usual doorbell made a loud sound.

It was Gray who walked in, while huffing to himself loudly. He appeared to have just gotten off the phone, and he seemed to be a little irritated. Lucy smiled in spit of herself, and asked,

"What happened this time, Gray?"

Gray looked up at Lucy and grimaced, as he shrugged off his coat and set it on the rack.

"Juvia. Her overbearing worrywart self is being _too_ overbearing. You know her," he said. Lucy grinned and just nodded, as she went back to focusing on her hands. He walked towards the back and into the kitchen, just grunting in response once again.

The bell rang again, and this time it was Wendy and Erza who had entered. Figures they would show up together…they _were _living together after all.

"Hi Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed loudly.

"Hello Lucy. How's your morning so far?" Erza asked Lucy as she too hung her coat on the coat rack. Wendy wasn't wearing a coat so she just bounded towards Lucy and sat beside her at the counter.

Lucy yawned in turn for Erza's response, and Erza just smirked. After Erza left to the back as well, Lucy turned towards Wendy and asked,

"So…how's school going? Wait…never mind, it's also winter break for you guys as well, and oh…I'm just so tired! Give me a break…"

Wendy laughed and hugged Lucy. Lucy smiled grimly, but hugged her back, still yawning.

Wendy was an orphan, who Erza had found one year while walking in the streets, and ever since then Erza had taken in Wendy and treated her like a little sister.

However, at the beginning, Erza never had time to spare to give to Wendy because of school and her job, so Wendy got a job here when she turned fifteen, which also had a positive affect on the customers, because after she started to work here, more of Wendy's friends from school came by and ate here, which drew in a larger teen crowd.

Plus, Wendy was just a great girl and she was always very happy and cheerful to be around. Wendy never talked about her past, but no one ever asked it of her anymore, so it wasn't a big deal or anything, even if everyone really did want to know.

"Where's Cana and Levy? Are they the only ones still not here?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but you know Cana…she's probably hung-over from some party, and Levy's probably still sleeping from reading too many books last night, so they'll probably come in a little late like always," Lucy said, while smiling. Wendy gave her another laugh, before disappearing into the back as well.

Lucy stood up and walked over to the door to turn over the OPEN sign, so the people knew that it was ready for them.

Almost immediately all of the usual customers started to come in and order their usuals, before heading off to work. Lucy just took their orders, while talking cheerfully to them telling them to have a nice day.

Lucy sighed and rested her head on her arms, after the latest customer just left while clutching their coffee in their hands.

"You okay, Lucy?" Levy asked, surprising Lucy as she walked in, finally arriving. Lucy smiled and said,

"You're late Levy. _Maybe_ I should fire you."

Levy laughed, and responded with,

"Sorry about being late again. I was reading this _really awesome _book last night, and I just could _not put it down!_

Lucy grinned when Levy confirmed her guess, but didn't comment. When Levy also put on her apron and got ready, she asked,

"Is everyone else already here?"

Lucy shook here head.

"Nah…Cana's still out. Probably sleeping from a hang-over, like I told Wendy."

Levy smiled and nodded, and started to clean off the tables.

Lucy smiled and joined her, so used to the usual routine that it was scary.

_Is this all there is?_ Lucy couldn't but help think, but she brushed it away and continued to scrub, as she and Levy chatted away like there was no tomorrow.

…

(Lucy's POV)

Hours quickly went by and finally it was only an hour before work was done for the day. I sighed, resting my chin on my palm as I stared at the clock like I do every day before work is off. We haven't had any customers in a while, so maybe I cold leave a little earlier...Cana finally came in just about three hours ago, so she could do my job for an hour to make up for that, I guess…another sigh escaped my lips and I actually groaned louder this time and buried my head in my arms, trying to escape the drowsiness looming down on me.

I faintly heard the doorbell, but I could've been imagining so I kept my head down in my arms, as if blocking the entire world away.

"Umm…is this place still open?"

My head snapped up and I blinked in shock. It was that guy! The pink-haired guy who gave me the twenty-dollar tip a couple of days ago!

He stood there, smiling slightly, while clutching onto that same white scarf he wore the other day. I gaped at him for a few seconds before I quickly regained myself. I was blushing furiously, and I looked down at my hands.

"Well, no…it's still open…well you see I was…oh…never mind me…we're still open!" The words were out of my mouth, and it sounded like a jumbled mess of nonsense, but he chuckled and nodded. He walked over to the same seat he was in before, the one by the window, and sat down.

I brushed off my apron and stood up to walk over to him. When I reached him, he was just looking at me with an amused look in his eyes. That made me blush even harder…

Why did he have to be so…_hot?_

I asked him his order and he ordered another coffee like the other day, so I yelled it back at Gray to make it once again. I turned to face Natsu again and saw that he was looking around with a raised eyebrow.

"So…is this place usually not very crowded at this time of day?" he asked, turning his gaze back on me.

_Those eyes__…_

My blush deepened, and I responded with,

"Yeah, it's a café, so we're always really busy in the mornings and lunch, but around dinnertime…not so much…"

He nodded again, as if he were confirming his thoughts. I just stared at him like a creep.

_What is wrong with me?_

He looked out the window, sighed, and then looked back at me.

"I'm Natsu, by the way. Natsu Dragneel," he said.

"Oh. Umm…I'm Lucy. Ermm…Lucy Heartfilia," I said.

He smiled widely.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia," he said.

I swear I was as red as the color red right about now…and I stuttered back a similar response, and something about life.

_How embarrassing!_

His smile widened, but he looked away with some sort of sad look in his eyes. However, before I could divulge, Gray called out,

"It's ready Lucy!"

I scurried off and then returned to Natsu holding the cup of coffee tightly in my hands. When I handed it to him, his hand brushed mine, which created a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me.

_Like all of those books I__'ve read! Is this__…is this__…**that?**_

Natsu just took his coffee, and looked once more out of the window, and took a sip. I stood there awkwardly for a moment before going off in another direction, still beet red.

I sat down at the counter and tried to busy myself with more important other things, but every so often, my gaze would land on Natsu and just stare at him.

_Ughh__… what the hell am I doing? I. Am. Being. A. Creep! Stop it me!_

I tried to think of _anything__…anything_ else, but my gaze would keep returning to Natsu to linger on him some more. I looked at the door, and prayed for someone to walk in so I could focus my attention on him or her. I closed my eyes, keeping that prayer in my head, and luckily enough…I soon heard the doorbell ring.

My eyes snapped open in happiness, but as soon as I saw who it was…my world crashed down and all of my prayers were immediately disowned.

It was _him!_

The jackass!

_Sting, right?_

I immediately frowned as he saw me and started to stalk towards me with a stupid haughty smirk on his face. When he reached me, he looked over me with an appreciative look and snorted,

"At least you're still as damn hot as you were when I left you…although I'm sure you would be a hell lot more hotter if you weren't wearing…anything, which I could sure as hell agree to."

I pursed my lips and just gritted my teeth.

"Get the fuck out," I said. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Oh? I'm a _customer _though, and would you deny your fellow workers of money?"

"_Yes. Now__…get out,_" I said, still gritting my teeth.

He smirked again.

"I'm glad you said that. I can't stand women who are too weak and easy…it just isn't any well let me see…_fun_."

"I'll show you fun busy boy, but the fun will be so _much_ that your ass will be in a hospital bed for weeks, while your face will be busted up from hmm…an _accident_," I growled at him. He gave another cocky laughed, and went over to sit down in a booth in front of Natsu. I noticed Natsu glaring at him, but Sting didn't seem to notice.

_Not like he even matters_…

With clenched teeth I walked over to Sting's booth and tried to ask his for his order as nicely as I could without punching the living daylights out of him.

After ordering a huge meal, and right as I was about to walk away to tell Gray, Sting grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him, almost causing me to fall on him.

I turned to face him and I tried to push away, but his hold on me was like a death grip.

"You know…you'll want me eventually, dear Missy," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"_Let. Me. Go,__"_ I hissed at him, still trying to escape his impossibly strong grip.

He didn't let go, but stayed in his position as he eyed me with a hungry look in his eyes. I was just about to call for help from the back, but then Natsu stepped in.

"You should_ really_ let of her now, Sting," Natsu said. Sting looked up and his smirk grew even larger, but he let go. I scuttled away from him, clutching my wrist.

My wrist actually…_hurt!_

However, I kept my gaze on the two men in front of me who seemed to... know each other?

Sting leaned back more in the booth as he studied Natsu standing before him with a glare plastered on his face.

"Well, hello there Natsu…I didn't _see_ you there," Sting said.

Natsu snorted and just shook his head slowly.

"You know Sting…why are you even here? I thought we were done with our whole argument, but is it that you're stalking me now? Worried about the reputation you _don__'t have?__"_

I wanted to laugh, but didn't for two reasons which were this seemed to be a very serious moment between these two, and that my laugh was _really _embarrassing.

Sting clenched his teeth and stood up to stand over Natsu slightly.

"Ha. As if you're that important to me _dear Natsu_. Actually, I'm here because I saw something I liked here a few days ago, so I came to retrieve it, but of course…after spicing it up a little before," Sting said, as he shifted his gaze towards me letting that smirk creep up yet again on his face. Natsu glanced behind him at me, and his eyes widened in surprise. He turned back around to face Sting, and finally said,

"Not on my watch…_dear, dear cousin.__"_

Wait what?

They were…_cousins?!_

…..

**_*Well hello there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update after I update my other two stories (hopefully-might get inspiration before then_****_…) so one question:_**

**_Review Please? o.O_**


	3. Natsu & Sting

**3: Natsu & Sting**

(Lucy's POV)

_So that's how it is…_

I chuckled lightly and started to walk back. I sat down in my chair and just watched them. I mean, this was _clearly _between them, so wasn't it better to let them sort it out like the big boys they were?

I smirked in my head.

_Well… Sting seems to be more of an ass, and Natsu seems to be the complete gentleman, but then again do I really even know him?_

I glanced at Natsu and immediately blushed.

_Damnit. What is __**wrong**__ with me?_

I shook my head, and tried to get back at the main thought.

Okay then…so they were cousins.

_How… completely weird. Huh. Small world. _

I just stared at them, as these thoughts ran through my head.

_They do kinda look alike…so I guess it makes sense they're cousins, right?_

I sighed, and rested my chin in my hand.

They were still arguing about god-knows-what, and I just looked out the window.

_Geez… they fight in a kind of boring way. I'm not even interested anymore. Is that considered rude or something?_

I glanced back at them, and realized they barely even noticed that I had gone off and sat down. Why would they pay attention to me anyways? They just met me; they have no obligations towards me, and I have no obligations towards them… well besides being a waitress.

After about ten minutes of their arguing, I finally just got sick of it. I stood up, and stomped towards them, closing the distance that had been between us.

It was Sting who noticed me first.

"Oh, lookie here, the hottie decided to come back in join in on our conversation," he said, leering at me. I shot him a glare, and Natsu turned around to face me too.

"Actually, I came to tell you that you are preventing customers who would _originally_ like to come to…not," I finished lamely. Sting smirked, and Natsu smiled faintly, in a weird way.

"Sorry Lucy. If this guy here wasn't such a jackass, we wouldn't be arguing," Natsu said.

Sting whipped back to face him, with an angry look of what I could tell to be pure hatred, said,

"What?! How is this _just_ my fault?! You're a jackass too for arguing as well, and just for…being you, you damn pink-haired punk!"

Then, they continued with their pointless arguing as I sighed and crossed my arms.

_Seriously. What did I **just** tell them?!_

I zoned back into their argument and realized that they were now arguing about what it seemed like to me some birthday party that happened in the past. I listened in, kind of curious.

"It was you! Don't try and deny it! You broke it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No! I'm pretty sure it was you who broke it and then you blamed it on me!"

"It was you!"

"No, it was you!" Sting exclaimed, keeping up the pointless argument.

"It was you damnit!" Natsu said, getting frustrated.

"You!" Sting yelled.

However, before Natsu could respond this time, I had stepped in between them and yelled,

"STOP IT YOU MORONS!"

They did, and looked at me, surprised. It was Sting who broke the sudden silence.

"Wow Blondie…I didn't know you had it in you," he said.

I glared at him, and retorted quickly,

"You don't even know me jackass."

He smirked and looked away. I just huffed and glanced at Natsu, who was still glaring at Sting. I just looked at Natsu, noticing his expression.

_Damnit. His whole personality seems to have changed…. damn guys who have multiple personality disorders…_ and I seemed to have said my thoughts out loud.

"What?" Natsu and Sting both asked in unison, which caused them both to glare at each other.

"What do you mean what?" I asked.

"Well, did you just say that you hated guys who had multiple personality disorders?" Natsu asked, smiling slightly.

I stared at him, eyes wide, and blushed slightly.

_Maybe I could deny it?_

"…No?"

Sting scoffed, and Natsu laughed.

_What?! **What** is so funny about that?!_

Like my previous thoughts, I apparently said these out loud as well.

"Well…you _suck_ at lying sweet cheeks, and we find it amusing," Sting said, smirking.

Natsu looked like he was trying to not laugh even harder at that, which just made me angrier.

_What the hell?! One minute he's all smiling and being such a gentleman, and then he went to having a serious argument with his cousin, and now he's acting as if they're best friends or something! I guess he **does** have a multiple personality disorder…and then there's **this** jackass!_

I turned my attention onto Sting, who was now sharking a knowing smirk with Natsu. I narrowed my eyes, looking over him suspiciously.

_Maybe he's actually kind of a nice guy…?_

He glanced over at me, noticing my stare, and smirked even wider.

"Like what you see sweet cheeks?" he asked, cockily.

My eyes narrowed even further down.

_Nope. He's just a jackass._

Finally, I gathered my thoughts and just said,

"Well…are you going to order anything?"

Somehow, Sting's smirk just got _bigger_, and Natsu just glanced back at his coffee.

"I already ordered something, don't you remember?" Sting asked.

I held back my murderous feeling, and smiled up at him, clutching his order tight in my hands.

_You're only going to be here for less than an hour. You. Can. Do. This. _

This mantra continued on and on in my head, as I turned around to go and deliver the order, but Natsu suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist, but unlike Sting…it was gentle. My eyes were wide as I looked at Natsu, who was looking at me in a strange way.

"What?" I mumbled.

He glanced down, and a blush slowly crept over his cheeks, making mine redden as well.

_Why did he have to be so cute when he blushed? **NO** guy should be that cute… I mean…it should be against the law or something!_

Even though I really wanted to demand of him to stop blushing, I held back my tongue as he looked up at me, still red, and said,

"You know Lucy…I'm sorry for getting involved in this. I didn't mean for it to happen."

He sounded so sincere that it was impossible to _not_ forgive him.

I just nodded at him, accepting his apology, and walked off to go and tell the order.

…...

Natsu and Sting watched Lucy walk off, slightly red. Natsu turned to Sting, replacing his smile, which had been for Lucy with a sharp glare.

"Sting," he said.

"Natsu," Sting replied.

"Why are you here Sting?" Natsu asked.

Sting scoffed and said,

"I already told you Pinky. I'm here because a few days ago I saw something that I liked, and I intend to get it for myself, you know after warming _her_ up a bit first, of course."

Natsu frowned, obviously angered by his response.

"Sorry Sting, but she's not someone who's just going to bend over and let you have a go…nah, she's someone who deserves to be treated right, and I could tell that from the _first_ time meeting her, when guess what? She _genuinely_ wanted to know how I was doing. You just don't see that everyday, okay? So _back off_," Natsu said, claiming his ground.

Sting only shrugged and looked down at his nails, _just_ to prove how much he didn't care. Finally, he looked back up and gained eye contact with his pink-haired cousin. He gave a lazy smile.

"That's what makes it so entertaining Natsu," he said.

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead, but before he could respond, Lucy had skipped back, apparently in a much happier state.

"The order's in and I suggest you guys sit down, before you wreck havoc in this poor little café that _I_ love very, _very_ dearly," she said, hinting at something that neither boys understood.

In fact all Sting really heard was to sit down, which he happily agreed to do as a small smirk set on his face, and then Natsu had heard every word, but at the same time- heard absolutely nothing. So, of course, he just stood there like an idiot, as Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, obviously a little confused at his gesture.

"Natsu?" she asked. Sting coughed, obviously trying to cover up a laugh, and failing miserably at the task too.

"Yeah?" he asked, completely oblivious.

"So…are you going to sit down or…are you leaving? I just mean," she looked down blushing, "why are you still standing…?"

This time it was Natsu's turn to blush, as he jut stammered and sat down at his previous booth, throwing a sharp glare at Sting, somehow blaming him for what just happened.

Sting just gave him an appalled look in return, and just to piss of Natsu, tried talking to Lucy.

"So Lucy…" he started to say, but he was rudely interrupted by said waitress herself.

"Wait…_what_ did you just say?" she asked, astounded.

Sting and Natsu were both confused and Sting just repeated himself.

"Wow. You actually called me by my _name_! What, did you hit your head or something, or did you finally realize common courtesy?" she asked. Natsu snickered, but otherwise remained quiet still quite aware that he wasn't a part of this short conversation.

Sting's smirk quickly transformed into a coy smile, as he retorted,

"What of it Miss Waitress?"

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Oh just go fuck yourself," she snarled before turning to Natsu, and asking him if he would like more coffee.

Sting was utterly pissed off.

Natsu smiled sweetly at her, happy that she was talking to him now, instead of his idiot cousin, and simply said,

"No, I'm about to head off in a few minutes, so I'm fine."

He noticed how Lucy's smile faded for a second there at his response, and she said,

"Oh okay then. Come back soon then, well I mean…when you leave, but well you're still here, and okay just in general I guess…damnit…just for when you leave, and if I don't tell you it then, then come back soon…" she finally trailed off unsure of what she was even saying, but Natsu, and frankly so did Sting, found it quite cute.

Natsu just nodded at her, sipping his coffee, as a small smile stayed on his face, as Lucy bounded off in what looked like utter embarrassment.

Natsu looked up to see Sting watching her, with what he assumed was around the same expression that he himself was wearing, amused.

Sting looked over at Natsu, feeling his gaze, and quickly replaced his smile with a scowl.

"What is it Pinky? Like what you see? I always knew you were gay," he smirked.

Natsu scowled and set his coffee down.

"And what's wrong with Gays? What about you? The way you go around, _especially_ looking like _that_," Natsu retorted.

Sting glanced down at his clothes, and furiously set his gaze back on Natsu.

"My clothes are _fine_, and no I have nothing against Gays except your _face_," he said.

Natsu only scoffed, and Lucy looked up at the sound, just to see the two of then arguing again.

_Seriously. Can they not even be in the same room and not argue?_ Lucy thought this to herself as she decided that this time, she was not going to get involved, unless violence broke out, where then she would be forced to call the cops…

"_Really Stingy, Stingy-Bee?_ My _face?_ What a crappy comeback," Natsu said.

Lucy raised her eyebrows in surprise. It seemed to her that Sting brought out the worst in everyone, well certainly Natsu and her.

However, for some reason she wanted to be sure. She walked back into the kitchens and caught Gray in the middle of cooking Sting's dinner.

"Hey Gray," Lucy said.

Gray looked up at her, surprised, but still kept cooking.

"Yeah," he asked?

"This time," she smirked, "you serve the food, all right? It's the blonde one, _not_ the pink one," she stated.

"Wait what? Why do I have to—" Lucy shut the door, cutting off Gray's objections or questions or whatever the hell they were.

She had an idea, and she wanted to test it out.

She went over to the cashier and sat down, opening up a book, droning out Natsu and Sting yelling at each other.

Finally, Gray came out with the food, throwing a sour look at Lucy, but she just pointedly looked away, hiding her small grin.

"Hey you!" Gray said loudly, breaking up the argument that's been going on for _way_ too long in Lucy's opinion. Both males looked at Gray.

"Me?" Sting asked, somewhat gesturing to himself.

Gray nodded, and handed him the food.

"Yeah, here's your food. Now…enjoy or something," Gray said.

Lucy held back a snicker. It was so obvious that Gray's never waited tables in his life, and it was pretty damn funny watching him try to.

"Wait…why the _hell_ is your shirt off?!" Sting exclaimed. Gray glanced down, and muttered a pretty loud,

"Oh shit! Not again! I thought my doctor said it was over!"

"Haha you look like a stripper," Sting pointed out, snickering to himself.

Gray snapped his head up to glare at him and next thing you know, they were having an argument, and _somehow_ Natsu joined in as well.

Lucy smiled to herself, pleased that her hypothesis was just proven correct. She had assumed that Sting brought out the worst in everyone, and well would you look here, she was _right._

And pretty damn proud too is she must say so herself.

"Hey guys?" she asked.

They all looked over at her, and she said as sweetly as she could to each one of them,

"I'm leaving now, so have a good day _Natsu_, oh and Gray—make sure you lock up."

She grabbed her purse, turning to leave, ready to go home to her nice, warm bed, but Sting called out,

"What about me?!"

She turned slowly to give him her evil eye, and said just as sweetly,

"Oh you? Hmm…go fuck yourself."

Natsu and Gray laughed, and she turned pretty proud of herself, even more, but that was soon lost when she heard him whistling as the door closed, leaving her out there to shiver, until she got home.

_Damn him_, she thought almost the entire day until she got back home and passed out from exhaustion.

She _had_ had a busy day, after all, now didn't she?

...

**_*Haha umm hiyah! Well to be completely honest this chapter was sort of hard to write, and I don't really like it all that much, but some of you will, right? If you do, then leave a review, pwetty, pwetty, pwease! XD. _**

**_Hahaha okay then- next to update "Completely Oblivious" and "Endless Tears"! Well read on! XD. ;)_**

**_-DiAnna44 luuuuuvvvsss you. _**

**_Oh. And TAKE MY POLL DAMNIT. _**


	4. Groceries & Fear

**4: Groceries & Fear**

Lucy sighed almost as soon as she woke up to the bright light streaming in. It was Sunday and she didn't work on Sundays, so she was already planning to do nothing today.

She stood up from her bed and groaned loudly, muttering to herself as she shimmied over to her kitchen.

However, when she opened the fridge door she found…nothing but some leftover lasagna and a half empty bottle of lemonade.

_How disgusting… ughh I guess I have to go grocery shopping today… do I even have enough money? _she thought to herself as she closed the refrigerator.

Soon after checking her wallet, she took a shower and got dressed, ready to go shopping for what she was dying for.

Food.

As she snuck past the landlady's room, afraid she might wake her up, she walked out and into the streets, pulling her coat closer to herself.

It was snowing again, and as she walked, she made footsteps with her tall, black boots. When she breathed in and out, you could see her breath, and she smiled to herself.

She remembered when she was young, she used to pretend that she was smoking by holding a hand up to her lips and blowing out, at the same time as placing her finger into a position that kind of looked like a cigarette.

Of course, she was planning on never smoking since it did nothing but ruin your lungs, plus…being around a father who used to blow smoke in her face never worked out…she sighed, skipping happily away from those thoughts as she finally turned the corner which would lead her to the grocery store.

When she got inside, she shivered letting some snow fall off from her coat. She grabbed a small grocery basket and started to walk around. The cashiers greeted their regular blonde customer with nothing but smiles and happy pleasantries. Lucy returned them before excusing herself to go and look around.

_Now what do I need? What do I need? Well I need eggs, cereal, lettuce, milk, oranges, plums, and err… maybe some cookies? Yeah I do like cookies and—_Lucy thought before bumping into someone, which cut off her thoughts.

"Watch it!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucy exclaimed. "I just didn't see you an—wait! What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. When she saw whom she bumped into her entire body went on guard, but that didn't seem to bother the smirking, blonde haired man looking down on her.

"Well isn't this a _pleasant _surprise seeing you here, Miss Lucy," Sting said cockily. Lucy snorted and backed up a few steps before saying,

"_Pleasant_ is not exactly the word _I _was looking for, and _if_ you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do," she stated, turning around to try and walk off. Sting only laughed as he quickly caught up with her, voicing her footsteps.

"So…whatcha buying Princess?" he asked. Lucy didn't respond as she entered the vegetable and fruit section.

"Ah…the wonderful healthy foods," Sting commented as Lucy picked up some oranges. She ignored him again, even though her irritation was growing from every step he took.

"_And_ she ignores me, how wonderful," Sting said. Lucy tried, and _tried_ to ignore him but finally she snapped and hissed,

"Would you _leave me alone?!"_

Sting laughed and shook his head.

"Thanks for asking, but no…I don't think I will," he retorted. Lucy sighed, already regretting coming to the grocery store at this time of day, and she started to wonder why she just didn't go out to eat and _then_ go to the grocery store.

Sting just studied her curiously trying to figure out what she was thinking, but instead of ever admitting that he said,

"You know. How about after this we go over to my place and I'll make sure to…_satisfy_ any _hunger_ you might have…just in a different way." He smirked. Lucy gagged, and gave him a hard stare.

"Leave. Me. Alone," she said nice and slowly in order for him to understand with that slow mind of his. Sting's smirk grew, but he said no response. Lucy walked away from the vegetable and fruit area, headed towards canned foods. Sting followed, not saying a word. It was actually starting to creep her out…

"What is with you?" she snapped so suddenly, that she even surprised Sting. Sting just stopped and looked down on her, with raised eyebrows.

"Why? Worried?" he teased, inching closer to her face. She flinched back, taking two steps backwards. Sting stayed put however, and just watched her move with those carefully calculated eyes of his.

"_No_, but it's _creepy_ how one moment you're all I-can't-shut-up to now-I'm-as-silent-as-death-itself…I mean seriously. What's up with you? Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something?" she huffed, crossing her arms. Sting's eyebrows rose even higher, if that was possible.

"As amusing as that is, no, I don't. Actually I was _thinking_, ever hear of that Miss Princess?" he asked, so softly that if actually sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

"Well I didn't realize that you were capable of thinking, so sorry if I'm surprised," she snapped back, not giving in to her random shivers. Sting mocked hurt as he put a hand over his heart and said,

"Ooh that hurt Lucy dear. You wound me!"

Lucy sighed, irritated.

"Are you _still_ here? And what could possibly have you _thinking?!_" she exclaimed, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, even though she was just a little bit, not very much, only a small amount, _curious_ on what was going on through that egotistical head of his.

Sting's smirk grew wider.

"Ah so the waitress _is_ curious. Actually, I was thinking about why is it that _you_," he leaned in even closer to Lucy, making her breath hitch, "captured my attention almost _instantly_. I'm not sure if it was your _sexy_ looks or your feisty personality, but either way…_you intrigue me_," he finished. Lucy took a stumbled step backwards, and almost fell down, but none other than Sting caught her, pulling her up, so that she could stand up straight. Lucy glared at him before giving him a curt nod and saying,

"Thank you."

"You're oh so welcome sweet cheeks," he responded, giving a lazy smile. Lucy's glare hardened.

"Do _not_ call me that jackass," she growled. Sting only chuckled, and stood up straight shoving his hands in his gay-ass clothes.

"Yup. There's that attitude again. For a minute there I thought you had gone soft on me Blondie," he smirked.

Lucy glared at him full on, before deciding just to turn away and make no response. Sting grinned widely at her gesture.

"You know Lucy," he growled in her ear, suddenly right behind her making her jump high. But before Lucy could either turn around or take a step forward, Sting wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, with such a tight grip that it was almost impossible to let go.

"Sting…let. Go. Of. Me. _Now_," she snarled, struggling in his grasp, but she was only disappointed to find out that she could not move at all. When Sting's lips and nose buried itself into her neck, she jumped again. She did not like where this was heading…

"Y'know Lucy…no one is in this aisle. Guess no one here wants to shop for canned food in the morning…but…you know what that means, right?" he whispered in her ear, causing Lucy to tremble despite her hate for the situation she was in now.

"Sting…seriously…let go of me," she pleaded, fully realizing her situation. She could just not allow this…Sting heard her tone and smirked against her neck.

"What if I mark you?" he asked, with a hint of seductiveness. Lucy shivered, not liking that her body wanted that and also from not liking that idea. At. All.

"Don't do it Sting. Please…" she whispered, trailing off as Sting buried himself into her neck even more. She couldn't get out from this obviously-a-sadist's hands, and she _wanted_ to so badly…but her _body_ didn't.

_Damnit,_ she thought, pissed off. Sting's smirk grew when he realized the authority that he held here, but he knew that she would be _beyond_ pissed if he really did mark her, no matter how much he wanted to…

"Fine," he whispered just as softly as before. "I'll let go of you _if_ you agree to go on a date with me this Tuesday," he said, finishing his declaration.

"_Hell_ no," Lucy retorted, which just made Sting's grip on her tighter.

"Oh really? Well then I wonder what you're going to say to your co-workers and friends when they see a mark that you _won't_ be able to _cover_ up," he threatened. Lucy shivered again, despite her wishes not to.

"_Fine_, I'll go. This Tuesday? _Fine._ Now _let me go before I scream rape,"_ she hissed. Sting complied, and took a step back to let Lucy have space, also putting up his hands in defense.

He had expected that Lucy would agree, and that satisfied him. But what he didn't expect was when he felt a cold hard slap on his right cheek occur. Sting brought his hand up to his cheek, holding it, and looked at the disheveled blonde with pure shock.

She stood there, breathing in and out hard, with one hand still sticking out from the slap, and she wore a look of pure resentment on her face.

For the first time in his life, Sting was absolutely speechless, and was left standing in complete shock with wide eyes.

Lucy, who was royally _pissed off_, stalked off, before throwing something at Sting. Sting watched as she stormed off, and then bent down to pick up what she threw. He glanced at it, and learned yet another thing about the very intriguing blonde, and that was that she didn't break her promises. He smiled as he stood back up straight and pocketed the business card that Lucy carried around everywhere in case of job opportunities.

He would need to know her number to call her and ask about her address.

That was just the routine for schedules after all...no need to worry.

…...

The nerve of that jackass! How dare him! Well fuck him! Fuck his smirk! Fuck his cocky-ass attitude! Fuck those muscles! Fuck his gay clothing! Fuck his handsome blue eyes! Ahh! Just fuck him! Damnit!

I was _mad._

_Very, **very mad! **_

However great my urge to go back and beat the shit out of him, the hunger was greater… _far_ greater, and _especially_ since that jackass distracted me!

I looked down in my basket, and shrugged, figuring this was enough to last a while. Plus I just wanted to get the _hell_ out of here and _away_ from_ him!_

I quickly stalked towards the check out lane, grabbing random items from passing aisles. The lady smiled at me as she scanned each item…one…by one…I glanced around half expecting to see that the jackass followed me, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Good, he was the reason I'm leaving anyways, and the reason that I am currently _starving._ Ugh…damnit.

When the nice, slow lady finally finished scanning each item, I handed her the money and quickly left, hoping to just get home already.

As I stepped out into the cold, brisk air, I did faintly wonder what _had_ happened to that asshole of a man, but I diminished that thought just as quickly as it had crossed my mind.

There was just no way in hell I was even going to _consider_ thinking about him and that infuriating smirk of his.

I just shrugged, holding my few bags in my hands, as I walked back towards the apartment. I needed to get back so I could eat but geez…why the hell had I gotten so much food again? Ugh…

As I walked, I found myself thinking about collage, which I guess was a little strange, but I still didn't really know what I even wanted to be…well I did have a clue, but it was always a dim possibility that I wouldn't be able to become a writer, also due to the fact that I can't seem to _finish_ a damn book…damnit.

And what about _collage?_ Unlike others my age, I led a strictly scheduled life, and I rarely spent any time with friends other than those I worked with, and so far for the three years I have been at collage, I have gone to officially two parties, and in the end those parties really only contained book nerds who just stood around awkwardly all thinking that they were much weirder and nerdier than the rest, myself included.

However, I wasn't exactly _shy_ around people, it just took a while for her to open up without either ripping their heads off first or just leaving them to continue talking.

That was another problem about "nerd" parties. Everyone talked about their own likes, and didn't really give a damn if you liked what they liked or not, but when they found out that you might have _disliked_ well forget getting invited to _their_ parties…I mean…I always went with Levy and usually just talked about books the entire time, so really the parties I've gone to weren't even real _parties_, but more like some formal meeting to discuss pleasantries and sip tea.

Quite sad actually…but another problem about me was the fact that I was also _not_ a complete nerd, and did indeed have those moments where I could just be that total _blonde girl_ or something like that, but I don't have a problem with that either.

I just want to be…me. And so far, no guy has even looked beyond the point of my chest to even get to _know_ me, which was also another reason I _hated_ guys like…like…_Sting!_

_Ahh…a prime example, indeed._

Why were guys just…just complete jerks and why did they have to be so—

"Hey watch it!" a voice exclaimed interrupting my thoughts. I looked up so startled that I dropped my bags. It was a young man who looked to be in his late twenties, and at the moment he was currently glaring at me. I just mumbled a quick apology and bent down in order to get my food, but he continued on to say,

"Wow. Sorry. I didn't realize the person who had bumped into me was so…_hot_," he said, appreciatively. I froze. His tone of voice…why did it remind me of an even bigger asshole than none other than a certain blonde who I had just talked to? Except…this guy was not playing around.

_Don't be ridiculous Lucy. He is just complimenting your… "looks". You have gotten it before, and it has always been all right. No need to freak out just because of a certain event that happened not too long ago in a grocery store_, the little nagging voice in my head said, reassuring me.

I just gave the man a grim smile, but his eyes were so glued onto my chest I wasn't even sure if he even noticed.

I scowled, and crossed my arms protectively over my chest, moving the bags with me. Almost immediately, the man's eyes looked at mine, but almost just as quickly, they skimmed down over my body with a long, penetrating stare that made me want to just…_shiver._ I felt as if I was completely vulnerable, which in all honesty is perfectly ridiculous. I just sighed.

"Well bye then," I stated with a curt nod. I started to move past him, but right before I could, the asshole actually grabbed onto my arm to pull me back, and trust me…it was not at all like the other asshole's grab…no this one _hurt._

"And where'd ya think your going?" he snarled in my face, taking down all acts of any security whatsoever. My eyes widened. Fuck. No way. I could just _not_ be in this situation right now. No. Fucking. Way.

"I am going home, so if you'd _excuse_ me, would you _let go_?" I hissed back politely, trying to shrug away from him. He gave a smile as if what I had said highly amused him or something, and he shoved me off the sidewalk and towards a wall of a house.

"But you ran into me and I think that I should get something in return for something so… _annoying_," he said, leaning into me. I froze, and gripped my shopping bags harder.

I needed to get out of this situation… _now. _B-but how?! As he sauntered even closer to me, he put both of his hands on either side of my head and with eyes focused on my chest, he actually started to _lean_ down as if he were going to _bury_ himself in my _chest!_

_What. The. Hell?!_

No way this was happening. I am fucking _starving_, and some perverted guy was _not _going to ruin it! I snapped, bringing my knee up to his stomach, making him double over in pain, and as he was bent down, I kicked him full force, and I could literally hear a weird ringing sound when I kicked his ear, knocking him to the ground.

I mean… at least this was one good thing from the martial arts training I had received when I still lived with my father…even though he had never been particularly _proud_ of it…well damn him! And why the hell am I even thinking about him _now?! _I needed to get out of here, that's what I needed to do, but just as I started to turn, the man had stood up and slammed me hard against the wall. He was snarling and he bent down to stuff his head in my breasts.

Ah _HELL_ no! However, when I tried to kick him again, he simply pressed his entire body into me more completely overcoming my ability to move since he was pressed so close to me.

This was…wrong. No. No. He continued to delve into my bra, and I squirmed. I could feel tears springing to my eyes. Damnit. And all because I bumped into him! Damnit! Why was I so damn clumsy?!

When the man brought his head back and grope my breasts, I could feel my tears falling.

Oh shit.

This was actually happening.

No. Fucking. Way.

Damnit!

W-why was this happening?! Why…why…why…

nonononononononononononononononononononononononono nonononononononononononononononononononononononono nonononononononononononoNO!

It shouldn't be like this! Damnit!

Wasn't this that part in all of those romance novels that I read where someone swoops in and saves the day?! Well where the fuck was he?!

And I _hated_ the thought of even relying on someone else, but as the man's unwelcome hands continued to grope, and as my tears continued to fall, what else could I hope for?

I've only ever read about this in stories or as tragic stories…but now it was happening to me? What I feel like when this man was done? When he had his share?

What was h-happening…? I closed my eyes, trying to force the tears away, but they wouldn't leave. T-this wasn't fair. I was a good person I liked to believe…I mean…I stayed out of trouble and never slept around, so why me? Why…why…?

"Get the _FUCK OFF OF HER!" _

My eyes snapped open when I heard that voice. Sting…? Wha…? What the hell was he doing here?! And damnit, _he_ was the one who was swooping in and saving the day?!

That just didn't…fit.

However, almost as soon as he said that, the molester in front of me, was immediately taken by the shirt and thrown off of me before he could even respond. Sting grabbed my wrists and pulled me off the side, mumbling something I couldn't understand before going back in to beat the shit out of the guy who was molesting me.

_Molesting me._

_Oh. My. Fuck. _

_I've been molested! I was… I was t-tainted… no no no no no no no no…_

I focused back on Sting, and saw that he just knocked out the man, and as he turned towards me, he buttoned up my shirt, not taking his eyes from my face, but I couldn't move.

I mean…my life right now had been so _happy_ and cheerful, and this jackass of a molester had to come and fuck it all up!

I looked up at Sting who was staring wide-eyed at me with such worried eyes, I was confused if it was rally even him, until I looked down and saw his clothes. Yup. It's still his ay ass clothes…and shit…why was I crying?

But they came down and down, and I couldn't stop. I reached out, sobbing, reaching for anyone, and when I felt contact, I immediately attached myself onto them for life support, as I cried.

Damnit. This was _Sting_, the complete jackass, and yet here I was, _sobbing_ in his arms.

Why did it have to be like this?

"Fuck. Lucy…" Sting murmured, making me sob harder. I felt how tense he was, but he still held on.

Fucking jackass…

"Lucy…shit. It's okay…it's okay…I promise…"

However, that was all that I could hear as I felt my head drop and eyes droop…h-huh?

Fuck life.

….

**_Okay so a few things. And you should read this. _**

**_1) So, recently one of my good friends was raped at only fourteen years old. She is literally one of the nicest people that I know, and it happened only two days ago. So, as I was writing this chapter, I just got the news today, and BAM! My story went dark for a while there. Sorry. BUT, I promise that this will not be a dark story. I think that I just wrote this to show that even though one could be so "happy", bad things can happen to them, event though that truth is painful. I'm sorry if that upsets you. _**

**_2) Like I said, this story will not be a sad story and I will continue to write this as a funny, romantic, light humored story with some adult themes here and there :) Anyways, please do not stop following this story because all of a sudden it's super dark, because I promise that I will continue to write this as the same as ever._**

**_3) I bet NaLu shippers SERIOUSLY hate me right now, right? Haha…umm well look forward to the next chapter ;)_**

**_4) If any of you have any questions about anything, including what happened to my dear friend…then you can ask, as well as leave support for her…and this is really hard to write. _**

**_5) I am sorry about the random mood changes in this story…I really didn't want much darkness in this story and I am sorry that you were wanting a more uplifting chapter, but like I said, I will keep writing that way. :/_**

**_6) It means a lot to me when you leave reviews and it just means a lot to me for all the support that I get, so thank you so much. I seriously love every single one of you guys. _**

**_7) Anyways, I need to know something. So how many of you want some more *coughs ever so innocently* LEMONS…HMM? I needs to know, and I am trying to be as happy as I can be right now, and if it's not enough…oh well fuck it. _**

**_I hope that you continue to read on and hopefully the darkness is not freaking you out. It's just…it's just my friend okay? She means a lot to me and damnit…sorry…just nvm. I mean...I KNOW that in all actuality this is not as dark as I originally wrote it after I found out, but in this story...it's a little...different so once again...yeah sorry...damnit I hate this. I hate rapists. I. Hate. Them. :(_**

**_-DiAnna44 :/_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
